Van Hellsing
by Ookami Gekkani
Summary: Things go crazy when a pre-teen vampire joins the gang, pushing buttons and maybe even a certain vampire closer to her master.
1. Van

Renee: Hey guys! I'm kind of doing this one solo, since Alucard has a girl now, so hope you like!

Disclaimer: I do not own hellsing

---------------------

**The lost girl**

a bush shook as a small girl walked through into a clearing. She looked around, trying to see where she was. "Ah! Where...oh, great!" she huffed. "I'm lost...AGAIN!" She fell down into a sitting position. She shook her head, her long black hair waving around. "What have you got yourself into this time Van?" she asked herself.A snap caught her attention. She looked up to see a thin ugly human-like creature. "Ah..." she whimpered. Two more creatures emerged from the brush. "Oh...dear..." she quaked out. She heard a huge gunshot. A huge bullet pierced through the three creatures. "Wow!" she said. About twelve more of the creatures emerged from the forest. The girl sighed, "Ah, might as well." She got up and charged at the mob of freaks.

--------------------

Seras Victoria shot at another freak, obviously having fun with her own personal 'target practice'. 'Stop playing, Police girl.' she heard her master call to her. "Fine." she continued forward, she heard roaring and sounds of battle ahead. She stalked through the under growth, gasping at what she saw. There was a girl, she was only about to Seras's shoulder, had long black hair and glowing green eyes. Her skin wasn't pale, but a light peach color and she had long blade sticking out of the top of her wrist.The girl was moving at lightning speed, slicing freaks into shreds. She smiled and did a back flip into another freak, slicing him down the middle. Seras gazed at her "It's almost as if she were dancing!" she breathed.

The girl looked in Seras's direction, and gasped. "Hey, Watch out!" she yelled and ran at Seras. Seras rolled to her left as the girl pinned a freak to a tree. She backed away as it turned to ash.Suddenly she heard a boom, and turned to see that Seras had blown another pack of freaks away. Seras turned around "Are you alright?" she asked. The girl looked at her with huge, glittery eyes. "WOW! You're so cool, and pretty!" She exclaimed. Seras smiled nervously. "Um, thank you?" The girl put out her hand. "My Names Van, what's yours?" Seras took her hand and gave it a shake. "Seras, Seras Victoria."

Van let go and said "You're a Vamp too aren't you?" "A Vamp..." Seras asked, and then suddenly gasped. "You're a vampire?"Van smiled as her blades thinned into needles and sunk into her veins. Seras smiled at the young girl and was about to pet her head, when she felt a chill run up her spine. "Master!" Seras exclaimed. Alucard stood in front of the two girls, looking a bit interested in the youngest. Van stared up at him, "Master?" she asked. Seras's eyes widened, and she cocked her head. "Master?" She repeated. "Master! Oh, master Dracula, it's been to long!" she yelled. "Dra…Dracul-'' Seras started. "Don't you dare finish that word." Alucard growled, he turned and rounded on Van. "As for you, who are you, how do you know me?"

Van smiled, "Master, it's me, Vanessa your servant. Your librarian's assistant…" she trailed off. "Hm," Alucard sighed "come Seras, were done here." "Wait! Master, I want to be in the Hellsing organization." Van yelled, "I could really help." "Master, she could, I've seen what see can do." Seras said. Alucard glanced at his fledgling "Okay, if she can beat me at a small spare, no powers, than she can come with us." he said.

Van gasped, "Me, fight you, master?" "Yes, now, let's see what you can do." Alucard said with a grin. Van stood, motionless. "Come now little one, size doesn't matter." Seras said. Van looked at Seras and smiled, then turned to Alucard. She ran at him, and he simply stepped to the side as she skidded to a halt behind him. Alucard sent her a mocking grin, and stood, as if he was waiting for her to attack him. Seras frowned. 'Oh, Van, please don't hurt yourself.' Seras thought. Alucard heard that and stared at Seras surprisingly. Van took the chance and charged again at Alucard. He barely had time to dodged it, and found that Van had ripped half his face off. Van stood next to Seras, flapping the blood off her hand. "I win." she said with a grin.

Alucard was very annoyed; he took a step and was in front of Van. His flesh grew back, and he grabbed the neck of her shirt, lifting her two feet off the ground. "Ow! Master, stop, put me down!" Van yelled and thrashed. "Master-" Seras tried to help. "Police girl, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you enjoy this child." He snarled at Seras. "Now if you can get me to let go of you, I'll get you into the-" Van gave him an evil smile. "Okay, master," Van dangled her left foot, then swung her other at a very... okay people, our poor Alucard got racked. Alucard let go of Van, and bent over, anger and embarrassment hidden. Van went to Seras again. "Yay, I win again, come on Seras, let's go back!" Seras glanced at Alucard nervously. 'Master's gonna have a lot on his hands.' she thought ah she led Van towards the end of the woods.

-------------------------------------------

Renee: how was it, please don't hesitate to review.


	2. Radu

Ren: well, since no one has replied for any of my other stories but this one, I might as well get started on the second chapter.

Lacutta: Huh? You say something, love? Oh, no! Not my evil twin.

Van: comparing you to him? You're the evil twin.

(Shadow looms over them. All grab each other.)

All: Maybe not…

Van: Ren dose not own Hellsing.

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"I think that went pretty well." Van said happily as her and Seras came out of Integra's office. Alucard and Seras on the other hand, looked like they had just escaped a twister. Van smiled even more. "Now I can take up a whole name!" Alucard shook his head, and then looked at the young girl. "What name?" He asked.

"Van Hellsing!" The pre-teen yelled. Seras let out a giggle. "Van, that sounds-" Van looked at the Draculina with large, wobbling green eyes. "…fantastic…" Seras finished. Van literally had her own little rainbow as she ran down the hall yelling "Walter said he got me new cloths, I'm going to see them then go to my new room. See you later Miss Seras!"

Seras sighed as Van disappeared from sight. "Just couldn't turn her away, could you _Miss_ Seras?" Alucard murmured. Seras turned around, and shrugged. "Well she's just a kid and I- wait, wait, wait! Did you just call me by my first name?" she asked.

Alucard simply shrugged and walked down the hall. Seras sighed again and whispered to herself "Why can't anyone in this place make cense?"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Seras was awakened by a soft knocking at her door. She groaned and stumbled out of her bed-shaped coffin and opened the door to see Van. "Van, Van? What's wrong, are you alright?" she asked. Van looked down and mumbled something. "What, what did you say?" Seras asked.

Van looked up at her and whispered "I had a nightmare." Seras smiled weakly. Sure, Van was a vampire, but she was still a child at heart. Even if she had lived for centuries, she was still a growing girl. Seras took her hand, and Van looked up at the older vampire. "Want to talk about it?" Seras asked. Van shuttered, and then nodded.

Seras brought the girl into her room and sat her at the table in the middle. "Wow, your room looks a little like mine." Seras smiled. "So, what's keeping the dead awake at night?" Van smiled, then shuttered again. "I'm sorry if I'm bothering you." She said softly.

Seras took her hand again. "It's okay, you can tell me." Seras said. Van stared into her eyes. "Please don't mention this to Master Alucard." Seras nodded. "I wont" Van sighed and began.

"I lied to you, I didn't love his son and he knows that, I loved…his brother. I loved…Radu. But it keeps playing in my head over and over and over again! I can't stop it! I remember the day; Radu promised he would marry me. But then that day…they killed him.

I remember the priest, waving a cross over him yelling things I didn't understand

'Ye cannot bear child, for ye body is dead'

'Ye cannot walk in sunlight, for it is god's light on the world'

'Ye shall fear silver crosses, for they are holy'

'Ye cannot love, for ye heart is dead'

But he loved me, I loved him, we broke the rules. He was a vampire and I was a human. Then as the priest said that last sentence, Radu leaped onto him and tore his throat out. The others tried to kill him, so we ran. But then, we were trapped. Radu looked into my eyes and said "I wish we both could be free, I wish we could live a normal life and have a family together, but only one of us can live to see the moon tomorrow. So he bit me, told me what I had to do in order to live in this world.

Then as we heard voices, he pushed me out of a window and yelled to me as I fell 'I will always be with you, I will e born again into this world, wait for me till then!' I fell into a tree and listened as I herd shouting and hammering. That was the last time I saw Radu."

Tears were streaming down Van's face. "Master Alucard knew Radu loved me, but he probably thinks it's my fault Radu died." Van closed her eyes and said "It is, I had to see him that night, and I didn't know I was being followed."

Van felt Seras's arms grab her shoulders, and then pull the girl into a hug. Van's eyes stretched wide as Seras said "No, no, it's not your fault. And Master may be difficult, but he's not a total asshole." Van giggled.

Van followed Seras to her coffin and lay next to her friend. "I don't know how to ask you this Seras but…" "But what?" Seras asked. "Can you be my mother?" Van asked.

Seras hugged the girl to her. "I'd love too, as long as I'm a single mother." She said. "Then Miss Integra is the aunt," "And Walter is the uncle." "And Master is like the big brother!"

Seras laughed, "Okay, okay, settle down, time for sleep." Seras said. As she falling back t sleep, Van asked "Miss Seras, if a vampire is dead, shouldn't t be cold?" Seras shrugged "I guess so." "Then why are you and Master so warm?" Seras shrugged again. "I guess because Master is really a good person at heart."

Van giggled and curled up against Seras's stomach. "Good morning, Miss Seras." Seras smiled. "Good morning…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Van did you drink your blood?" Seras asked. "Yes Seras." "Brush your teeth, comb your hair?" Seras asked. "Yes, yes." "Then were all set. Let's go." Seras said taking Van's hand. Seras was dressed in a pink tank top and a knee-length blue jean skirt, with black boots. Van was in dark blue jeans and a black 'The Lost Boys' shirt and black tennis shoes.

Seras looked around to see if anyone was around before both her and Van sped out of the house and outside the gates. "Ha, we're home free!" Seras said as they ran towards town.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"So this is the best coffee in the world." Van sad as she sipped from the cup again, Seras laughed. "Easy, you'll get a head rush if you chug it down like that." "Do you think Master would wonder where we are?" Van asked. "Naw…"

_Back at the house_

"Where the hell is Seras, Where's the kid?!"

_Back at the café_

"While we're on the subject, do you like Master?" Van asked. Seras blushed, and Van's face lit up. "You do, you do!" she said excited. Seras bit her lip, and then noticed Van was staring behind her. "Van?" A single word escaped Van's lips "Radu…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Alucard was furious! Not only had Seras left, she took the brat with her. He went outside when he heard Van's voice faintly in his mind. "Radu…"

He quickly teleported to Seras's side, surprising the Draculina. "Master!" she gasped. Alucard didn't listen, couldn't hear her. His eyes were glue on Van and a boy talking to her. He had dark red hair and blue eyes. His body was thin and muscular, and his face had a scar though his left cheek. A scar too familiar to the pair.

The boy caught sigh of him. "So Van, this is what happened to my brother."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Van and Lacutta: Wow…

Ren: That was exciting.

Radu: No fair, I was only in there for a little bit.

Ren: you'll be in the next chapter.

Radu: K


	3. Calcifer

Ren: well I don't want to kill anyone cough cough Lacutta: you sick, love?Van: Lord help us.Radu: Okay...Van: Ren dose not own Hellsing or Radu.Radu: no, she owns me.----------------------------------------------**Chapter 4**"Rad...Radu..." Alucard gasped. Radu smiled and looked at Van. "Well look at you, all dressed up." Van nodded. Alucard touched the boy's arm, clarifying that he was real. "Radu, By the way, is not my name." The boy said. "My name is Calcifer." Van nodded again. "Um, you don't in anyway remember us, do you?" Van asked.

Calcifer smiled "You, not one bit!" Van turned to stone, and silently began to weep. Seras immediately took her in her arms, trying to calm her. "But you, Amir, where have you been?" Calcifer scolded. Alucard let a huge question mark appear over his head.

"Amir, what in the world is an Amir?" Alucard asked. But Calcifer continued to bitch. "And those cloths, one word bro, ghetto. I mean uh, and uh, with a side of uh! Come on, mom taught you to dress better than that!" Seras leaned towards her Master and asked in a whisper "was your brother always such a jerk?" Alucard was about to answer when Calcifer said "And that, thing, uh, I thought you had better taste in women."

_**SMACK!!!**_

Van's hand left a huge red mark on Calcifer's right cheek, and soon it started to swell. Van looked absolutely furious. "Now listen here you jerk-off!" She yelled into his face. Luckily they were the only people in the café.

"Van…" Seras called. But Van continued to yell at the softheaded boy. "You can make fun of my master," "Van." Alucard called. "But never ever call Seras a thing! I should claw you face off-" "Van!" the two vampires yelled. "Huh?" Van asked them. Both said only one word. "Mirror…"

Van quickly looked to her right to see a mirror. The only one to be seen in it was Calcifer. He backed up into a table. "You, you're a…you're a vampire!" He yelled. Van felt tears come to her eyes. She bowed her head, and whispered "and your not…"

"Van quickly!" Seras called. Van ran into the Draculina's arms, which held her against Seras's stomach. Alucard wrapped his arms around the girls…and they were gone.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND HOW MUCH TROUBLE WE"LL BE IN IF INTEGRA FINDS OUT?!" Alucard roared at the two women.

Seras was terrified, Van couldn't care less. Alucard noticed at once and said to Van. "You are never to go outside again, for the next two months, Understand?" He growled. Van nodded, and let out a soft sigh. Alucard, feeling her exact feelings said "Seras, I want to talk to you." "Okay…" she said. Alucard took Van's chin in his hand and made her look at him. "In the mean time, why don't you help Walter around the house?" Van let out a small smile and walked out of Seras's room.

Seras waited expectantly, waiting for a blow, verbal or physical. "What the hell were you thinking?" Alucard asked. Seras bowed her head. "You could have asked me; after all, I'm not a complete asshole." Seras blushed "You heard that?" "I heard your conversation last night." He said. "Van was right, I knew she was in love with Radu, I just…never knew what happened. I never liked Vanessa, I never even acknowledged her. But when Radu said he wanted to marry her, I just shrugged my shoulders"

Alucard smirked. "Then he became a vampire, that's when I told him to dump her. Then he disappeared. The next time I saw him, village people were weeping around his ashes. They told me Vanessa did it, scared of being turned inhuman." Alucard looked at Seras. "Since she was supposed to marry Radu, that dose make her my sister. Don't you agree?" He asked. Seras shrugged. Alucard sighed "She's still a child, too fragile to play with…" He sighed.

Seras smiled; maybe there was more to her maser than she thought. "You on the other hand, are too much fun to stop." He said with a smirk. Then again…

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"I just don get it, how can such things happen?" Walter asked the teen vampire. "I kind of tore it open, with my teeth." Van said. Walter was looking at a pool of blood under the little vampire, a blood packet in her hands. "I…I didn't…I just…" "It's alright, Ms. Van, I'll clean it up." Walter said. Van sighed and grabbed a rag to help the butler. "I'm sorry about this Walter, I just…I'm so confused." She said.

"I know about your little adventure." Walter said suddenly. "You do?!" Van asked. Walter nodded. "I could hear Alucard's muffled yelling. So, this…Calcifer boy, he's not to your liking?" He asked. Van crossed her arms "No, he's a total jerk! He's nothing like my Radu." Walter chuckled. "But he looked like him?" He asked. Van sighed "…A…a little."

Walter patted the little vampire on the head. "Well little one, love can be a complicated thing so you have to take it one step at a time." "Yeah…I wonder if he is Radu, he said Alucard looked like his brother." She said. Walter put his hands on his hips. "Now Van, I think you just took a step. Names mean things, for example, Integra means important, it's rooted from the Latin language. Your name Vanessa is unique a combination of Van and Easter. That means Family of…Easter. Even my name means something." Walter said. Van looked up at him "What dose your name mean?" She asked. "Army leader." Walter replied, throwing away the rags.

"So what dose Amir…mean?" Van asked. Walter smiled and said "I believe it's Arabic for Prince or rich or cultivated. It's a very special name." Van stood up, "Walter that's it! Radu is this Amir guy!" She flung her arms around the butler's waist. "Walter you're so awesome!" Then she ran out, accidentally knocking over a vase. Walter quickly caught it in mid-air and rested it back on the table. "Heh, kids these days, they grow up so fast." He said with a chuckle.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Van ran toward Seras's room. "Seras! SERAS!!!" She yelled the way there. She had her eyes shut as she ran past or…though something. Alucard turned and was about to bop the child when he heard a thought go through her head. _Rauuuuu!!! I've found you!'_ Alucard watched as the child phased through the wall.

'_Found…Radu?'_ he thought.

--------------------------------------------------

Ren: well that was fun!

Lacutta: I know, Walter's kinda of cool'

Van: Walter is cool.

All: Please Review!


	4. Amari

Ren: Okay, so far I'm just doing this, so Van, come on!

Van: Aw, again, why don't you take Ashari on?

Lacutta: You don't think we could seriously put them on a date do you? Ren's too soft; make them go to the freaking museum.

Ren: You would make them go to some illegal drag races.

Lacutta: The girl wants excitement, what's more exciting then being chased by the cops?

Ren: My dad's a cop; we won't get to hang out anymore!

Disclaimer: We own no one but Van.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"…So all we need to do is go find this Amari guy." Van finished. Seras stared at Van. "Sweet heart, Van, You we're babbling, far to fast for anyone to understand. Can you repeat everything you said?" Seras asked her. Van sighed and pulled her hair. "Serraasss! Look, all we have to do is drip some info from that jerk Calcifer and find his brother Amari. That must be Radu!" Seras took a sip of her blood pack and asked "So what was with the scar?" Van smiled.

"Well when we were younger, Radu thought it would be funny to climb a tree and scare Master. It worked, until he fell. I was the closest servant, so I jumped under him to soften his landing. Well I did, but he scared his cheek on a branch on the way down. I broke my leg, but no one cared except for the two princes. Master made sure I was cared for and instead of a servant; I was made into the librarian's assistant. Radu visited me every single day. He also taught me how to read and write. They were so kind, that's why I loved them, love them, so much."

Seras sniffed and wiped her eyes. Van smiled sadly and handed her a tissue. Seras hugged Van instead. "Oh Van, you have to be the bravest girl I've ever met!" Van sighed and leaned into Seras's hug. She smiled sadly and though _'Oh Miss Seras, if only you could truly know.'_

Alucard listened through the wall. He smirked. "Stupid child, it was a leg and an arm." He leaned against the wall, and thought for a while. _'Radu, will you even remember me?_ He asked to no one. He exhaled and let a smirk out. "Stupid brats got me all wound up." He said to himself. "I'm not going to become all emo due to some kid's fantasy." He said. "But still…"

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"Yay!" Van yelled. "This is so fun! You sure you don't want to come up Seras?" Van yelled down at her 'adopted mother'. Seras, in a hammock reading a book shook her head. It was mid-night, and Seras thought taking Van into the forest could improve her attitude. Since she was jumping from tree to tree and jumping along branches, giggling like a nut-case, it was clear that it had. Seras put her book down as she saw Van pause on a branch and arched her back like a cat, Her long wild black hair wade even more animal like. Van lifted her nose and sniffed. _'Okay enough fantasizing Seras. But I wonder…'_ She blushed when she imagined Alucard in the same pose. Sure, Van was cute, but Alucard….nosebleed…

"Miss Seras, there's someone there!" Van's voice called. Seras froze, and went to Van's side in the tree. She hoped the gray masses of leaves could hide them. Seras pointed upward. Van nodded and began to climb higher, Seras right behind her. Van watched Seras as she climbed up beside her. They were a long way from the base. Van gulped as she saw three freaks come into view.

Seras bit her lip, and noticed Van was staring at them. "This Vamp has only three freaks, we could take him easily." She whispered to Seras. Seras nodded. "Can you take the freaks?" She asked. Van's reply made her laugh inside. "Cake." Seras smiled, Van was back.

"Their vamp is behind those trees, I'll join you in a while." Van said, then she let out a growl and charged at her prey. Seras saw the moon-light reflect off an object. Seras caught it, It was a steel dagger. Van flashed her a piece sigh before cutting up another freak. Seras saw a shadow, and flung the dagger at it. A black gloved hand caught it.

Seras gasped as Van went to her side. The shadow moved into the light. "When I went to see my idiot of a foster brother yesterday, he was babbling about vampires and this." The voice belong to a man, smooth and low. Van grabbed Seras's arm, shaking. Seras put an arm around the little vampire. "He told me he met two women and a man." He continued "he said one girl called him Radu. Now do me a favor, tell me who you are and if you're the vampires he saw."

Seras put Van behind her. "And if we don't?" She asked with a cold glare. Before she could even blink the man had her pinned against a tree, strangling her. Seras heard Van scream. She saw the girl rush at him, only to be flung to a tree, knocked out. Seras grabbed his hand. "V…Va…" She couldn't talk, couldn't see, couldn't breath.

Suddenly, his grip loosened and she saw a shine of metal. "It would be much appreciated if you would let my girls go." Alucard said. Seras smiled and gasped "…mast…er…" The man let her go and turned to Alucard. Seras saw that he had a hood on. Alucard glanced at her. "Seras get Van; get her back to the house." He said. The man let out a gasp, then said "I think we can work something out. I get that girl and the both of you can leave here alive."

Alucard grinned. "Don't make me laugh." Seras crawled towards Van. She grabbed the girl's arm and stood up. Alucard nodded at her. Seras nodded and sprinted into the forest, Van's hair bobbing up and down.

The man looked towards Alucard and in a blink of an eye, was gone. _'Damn, Seras!'_ Alucard thought.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Seras ran as fast as she could towards the Hellsing mansion. _'gotta go faster, gotta go faster!'_ the vampire thought. She looked down at the girl in her arms. Van was almost in a sleep-like manner. Seras smiled to herself as the mansion came into view. "Walter, hey Walter!" She yelled as she saw a shape in the window. The man opened them and peered out. "Miss Victoria? Is that Van you have there?" Seras stopped and yelled. "Yeah! She needs help! There was this-"

Suddenly, she felt herself being thrown to the side. Van was in the arms of the hooded man. Alucard had caught her and was now glaring up at the man. "Give her back!" Seras yelled. The man chuckled, "I should be telling you that." He said "Farwell."

Van let out a small growl and scored the man across the face. The girl's eyes snapped open as she ran to Alucard's side. "Master! Master!" She yelled as she went to his side. Alucard grabbed the girl's arm and again she was put behind the elder vampires. Seras took the girl in her arms. For a split moment she felt a strange urge, a calling, being this child's parent and protecting her. Alucard glanced at them. _'feels pretty damn good, doesn't it Seras?'_ he asked her telepathically. Seras nodded.

The man's face seemed to have healed, because he turned around. Van tightened her hold on Seras's arm. She stretched out her nose and sniffed again. Seras pulled Van back when the little girl gasped. Van struggled out of Seras's grasp like a puppy wanting to be put down. She grabbed Alucard's hand. He looked at her with a 'not now, I'm about to kill this bitch' look.

"Master stop, this is him I'm sure of it!" She ran in front of Alucard and looked at the hooded man. He took a few steps to her. She only came to his shoulder. He put his hands on her shoulders, causing Alucard to tense. The man pulled the girl to him and hugged her. Seras's jaw fell open. Alucard straitened and lowered his jackal. Van looked up at the man and reached up with small tentative hands and grasped the hood.

She threw it off to revile the face underneath. The man had bluish-gray hair and blue eyes. Van stepped back, her hands on her face and nose. She was crying, tears streaming down her face. "Ra…Radu…It is you…" The man walked to her and again put his hand on his shoulders. He stroked her neck, brushing back her hair to revile bite marks.

"Van, still sweet, I see." He said. Then without warning he put his lips to Van's. Alucard and Seras in their little lonely corners, looked at each other as if asking 'are they seriously doing this like their in their own little romance film?' Van pulled away and hugged Radu. 'Yep'

Seras coughed. Alucard looked at her. "Seras go inform Integra, will you?" Seras nodded and went to the building. "Van!" He called. The girl snapped out of her trance and glanced at Alucard. She went to his side and said "Master, this is Radu." Alucard sighed. He looked at the man. "Is it true are you Radu?" He asked.

"I am Amari, the reincarnation of Radu. Don't think I have forgotten who I am, who she is, how we came to be." He said. "Then who am I? Have you forgotten me, dear brother?" Radu's eyes widened. "Brother? You're alive?" He asked. Alucard sighed, "Its Radu…" Van looked up at the older vampire. "How can you tell?" She asked. "Because he's as dense now as he was back then."

Van smiled and looked at Radu. "Why did you try to steal me?" She asked. Radu blushed "I thought you were being held captive…by other vampires…so I came to…save you…" He said. Alucard was so close to killing his brother for stupidity, until Van fell. Both men looked to see the girl laughing and rolling around the ground. Alucard lifted her up and ruffled her hair. Van smiled at Radu and said "That's so cute! Radu, you haven't changed a bit!"

Radu smiled back and looked at his brother. "Um…you're not going to kill me…are you?" Alucard put his hands on his hips. "I had second thoughts, but 1) you're my brother and 2) you make our pride and joy happy." He ruffled Van's hair again, a slight blush on his face. "So no, maybe later, but till then no."

Van skipped ahead as they walked back to the Hellsing mansion. "So who was that woman?" Radu asked. Alucard grinned "My Draculina and Van's adopted mother." Radu smiled at his brother. "So that's what you meant by _**our**_ pride and joy." Alucard shrugged. "Thing's like this happen."

----------------------------------------------------------

Ren: again, fun.

Lacutta: eh…

Van: I loved it!

Ren: course you did.

Radu: Review or I'll kill you.

Ren: you kill my readers, I cut off your-

Van: look a birdie!

Radu: don't you just love her?


	5. Alucard and Seras

Ren: So we are in last chapter here. I'm so…sad. 

Van: Lacutta will be here. Won't you stupid?

Lacutta: Renee, I will kill your child. 

Ren: Touch her, I will end your future generations. 

Lacutta: Ah, ah, ah…_our_ future generations. 

Van: Just say the word and he's a ribbon for your hair. 

Ren: As tempting as that sounds, I think we should discus this after the chapter. 

---------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

"Hell no." 

"Please…"

"No!" 

"Please?"

"Van you're adorable, and I bet you can get anyone to do what you want them to do, but I just think that you can just be matchmaker for fun." 

"Oh, come Radu, they are so cute together!" Van said. "Yeah, the monster man and the little kitten, really…cute." Radu said and rubbed the back of head. "I mean don't you want to live a little bit longer?" He asked. Van jumped on the arm of the sofa he was laying on and ruffled his hair with almost claw-like fingers. Radu felt an urge of sleep over coming him and felt only the girl's fingers rubbing his scalp and plowing though his smoky locks. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh, like a child in a warm bed. Van leaned down to his ear and asked "Are you trying to say we don't look cute together?" 

Radu opened his eyes. "No, we were meant to be." He said. He sat up and twisted to kiss her. "Master Radu, I would think you would be happy drinking from a wine glass as your brother than the neck of your… help me here, girlfriend, mate, what?" He asked. Radu blushed. "Uh…" 

Walter chuckled and smiled at the two as he put the two glasses of blood on the table. "I'm sorry Radu, I couldn't resist. Alucard did say you were shy. But to your own, my, my." Van giggled as he left. "So you want to give a whack at it?" she asked. Radu rose his glass. "Okay, but he wants to kill me, don't let him." He said and smiled.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

"A-a-a-achoo!" Seras sniffed and grabbed a tissue. 

'_someone's talking about me.'_ She thought to herself. _'Master must be making fun of me.' _

'_No I'm not.'_

Seras jumped ten feet though the roof. She landed into two arms clad in red. She blushed and noticed she was in _Alucard's_ arms. Alucard just grinned at her, enjoying the show. Seras spazzed away from him, just to notice that they were in the air. She quickly jumped back into her master's waiting arms and sighed. "So, any reason you're up here?" She asked him. Alucard rolled his shoulders. "Just for fun." He said. Seras gave him a look. "Okay, just to see the moon." He admitted. "The moon?" Seras asked looking up to see the full white orb above them.

"Oh…the…moon." She said. "Yes, Seras, it comes up when the sun goes down." "I know that the moon is!" Seras yelled. Alucard chuckled. "Just teasing…" He reminded her. Seras sighed. "So why do you like the moon so much?" Seras said. Alucard shrugged, his chest pushing Seras. "Don't do that!" Seras yelled, flinging her arms around the vampire's neck. Seras looked up at her master and blushed. He was looking down at her, but not grinning or glaring. He had an expression that made him almost look human. 

"Master..?" she asked. Alucard lifted his head and asked "Seras, what do you think the moon is?" He asked. Seras looked up at it and smiled. "My father use to say that it was a ray of light, that guided lost ones to their families. I always thought that…Van was following the moon when she found us." She said. "I think…that the moon is like a person at times." She looked up at Alucard. "I think it's time tat we get your feet on the ground, Seras." He said.

Seras gasped and said "Master you did it again! You called me Seras!" she smiled "Admit it!" she huffed. "Okay, I did, I called you Seras." He said. Seras lowered herself on the ground. Alucard grinned at her "Why, do you enjoy me calling you by your name, do you like how I say it?" Seras blushed. "No, no, I-I-I just thought it meant that you respect me a bit more. More like a woman than a…toy." She said. Alucard cocked his head. "Well, the sun will be up in a while. See ya." "Not so fast _Seras_." Alucard said her name slowly, waiting for her reaction.

Seras stopped in her tracks. A shutter went through her. "What makes you think I treat you like a toy?" Seras felt his breath next to her ear. "Y-y-you tease me and-and taunt me." She said. Alucard stroked the place he had bitten her and said "I thought your life would be different without you being alone. Those men that died that night were like brothers to you weren't they?" Seras nodded. Alucard wrapped his left arm around her shoulders, white his right hand cupped her face and made her look at him.

"As you know, we've adopted two little ones, and if you still alone, my door's always open." He whispered in her ear. Seras closed her eyes and said "I'll remember." When she opened her eyes, he was gone.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

"IT WORKED!" Van screeched. Radu rolled his shoulders. "Wow, we didn't have to do anything really." He said. "Yeah! All we had to do was make fun of Miss Seras and her mind did the rest!" Van said. "Really?" A voice called. 

Both of the teenage vampires froze. Alucard walked into the library and grinned. "I expected that kind of a stunt from Van, but never from you Radu." He said. The blue haired teen slowly turned around and gave an almost alike grin to his brother. "But never the less, you'll have fun from now on, eh, Alucard?" He said. Alucard nodded. "Yes, at a slow rate though." 

He walked to Van and ruffled her hair. "You and Radu have your own rooms now, so you don't have to bunk with Seras anymore." He said. Van smiled and said "Then dose that mean..?" "Yes, you are now a member of the Hellsing Agency." Van let out squeal and jumped over him to hug Radu. Alucard placed a hand on her head to calm her and said "You won't put glue on Integra's chair anymore will you? You're maturing, so those cute looks won't buy you out next time." He said. Van smiled "Nuh-uh!" 

Alucard grinned. "Good job." He said 

"And Van," 

"Yes Master?"

"You're going to have a father sooner than you think." 

"YAY!"

"ALUCARD, WHAT!" 

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Ren: That's it then. 

Van: Bye everyone!

Lacutta: Good riddance.

Ren: Thank you all.

Radu: You better review, I want to keep my hair.

Ren: Eat any of my readers and it a crew-cut!

Radu: NOOOOOOOO!


End file.
